Moonstone warrior
by scottygirl
Summary: a new stitch punk emerge from the waste lands. Dark stitch punks and machines are looking for her.She has a pendent that have powers to turn the tide on battle. Will the 9 gang help her defeat the machines and dark stitchpunks? 21X5 please read and review
1. New face

The sun is rising over the wasteland. Nothing seems to be alive in vast emptiness but the emptiness is filled with life. A lone stitchpunk emerge from her hiding place after she feels it safe to get out in the open. Her helmet, weapon and metal parts of her body gleam in the sunlight. 21 take in her surroundings. She sees no danger, but she knows that there is always a beast hiding in the wasteland.

"I know that I am not alone in this world. I am bound to find others like me. I just need to find them. What was that?"

She heard a sound to the left of her. She grips her weapon tightly as she spins to face the challenger, but only turn around just in time to get swatted by her attacker's paw. She flies through the air and slams against a steel block. The impact knocks her out. The beast runs towards its victim but it was interrupted by the group that it was hunting. The beast charge at the group.

* * *

Later, the group carries 21 back to their hideout. The stitchpunk with the round buttons down his front and the other stitchpunk with a zipper are gently carrying the knocked stitckpunk.

"Let's get her inside to mend her. Slow down, 9 or else we may drop her!" Said the ones with the buttons.

"How slow do we need to go 5?" reply 9 as he looks at 5.

* * *

Medical tent, 40 minutes later.

5 and 9 finally got 21 to the medical table. They lay her on her back. 2 enter the room. He saw 21 and limps over to the table

"Where you two find this one?"

"We found her in the emptiness" replies 5 as he watch 2 examine 21' injuries. 21's chest area is ripped open, exposing her inner mechanisms.

"5, I will leave you and 2 to fix her up. Yell if either you guys need help with anything." said 9 as he left.

"5, I need you to help me fix her up. You can start the process." Said 2 as he walks over to the right corner to get a needle and thread.

5 nod his head and start to focus on the task at hand. He looks at the mechanisms carefully. The damages is minor, non-life threaten and in 5's range to fix. 5 lean forward, reach inside 21's chest to starts to fix the damages. His hands gently move around in her chest. After several minutes, 5 is so absorbed in his work, that he did not notice his patient is starting to stir.

21's eyes barely start to open when she saw something leaning over her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

She tries to get away from 5, but his hand is still inside her.

"Let me go!!"

"Calm down, it's ok, I won't hurt you!! You are safe, stop struggling!!! You're just going to injure yourself more!"

5 try to restrain her with his body. She is wiggling hard against him but he is too strong for her. Somehow, they end up on the floor with 5 on top of her. 7 and 9 rushed in the room to find 5 saddling the new girl's waist with his legs hooked around her legs. His arms pinned her arms down.

"Get off me!!"

"I will, once you relax! Now will you let me fix you?"

" sure, go on ahead.


	2. Rough welcome

Chapter 2

5 heard a sound at the medical tent's doorway, and then looked up to see who was there. 7 and 9 stared baffled at him and 21 on the ground in a VERY, awkward position.

Realization finally hit 5 in the face and he instantly got off of 21, who hadn't seemed to acknowledge 7 and 9's presence yet.

"You ok? Sorry about that miss."

"Who are you?" Said a female voice behind 21

She spins around to face another female warrior.

"I am 21, who are you?"

"I am 7, this is 9 and that is 5." 7 points at herself, 9 and 5 as she said their names. 21 nods and walks to the table while 7 and 9 looks at 5.

"Why were you on top of her?!" Ask 9

"I had to restrain her from hurting herself!"

"With your body 5? Come on now." Said 7

Awkward silence fills the room. The quiet unnerves 21, so she breaks it.

"5, you going to finish the repairs or not?"

***

30 minutes later 21 is on her feet again and is closed up. she is happily showing off her helm and weapon to 7. The warrior admires the weapon; it looks just like hers, but instead of having a loop at the end; it has a very sharp sliver moon shaped blade at the end. The helm is made of strong iron with an egg shape multicolored stone in the front. The stone change colors at different angles.

As 7 further admired the beautiful weapon that 21 possessed, another stitch-punk walked through the medical tent's entrance.

"Now what is all this noise about?" all the stitch-punks in the medical tent looked up at the new-comer. 7 was the first to break the silence.

"We have a new guest 2." 7 nudged her head to the side directing 2's optics over to the silent 21.

"I don't like males' hands in my chest. I think you had something else in mind for me. Isn't that why you had me restrained?"  
5's eyes widen "I am not like that" He protest

21 steps forward, staring 5 down.

"I know 5, 21. He is one of the gentlest guys I ever know!" growls 7 as she push 21 away.

"Males can have two sides- a sweet side and a dark side. I have seen both in many guys!" hissed 21

21 push 7 so hard that 7 lands on her rump. However 7 did not remain down for long. She shot back up and tackles 21 to the ground. The pair is rolling on the floor, and tearing at each other. 2 look at 5 and 9

"Can u boys break them up before more damage is done?! I am getting low on sewing supplies." Cried 2 over the screams of pain and anger of both women.

"Why us?!" 5 and 9 ask simultaneously.

"You two are young and strong. Break them up before they really do some damage. Both of you know what damage 7 can do; but we don't know what damage 21 can do!"

2 see 7 and 21 rolling their way. The two girls tumble behind 5 and 9, tripping them up.

5 is first to recover. He shakes 9. The younger stitchpunk mumble before opening his optics to see 5 shaking him.

"5? What is it W-what...Where are 7 and 21?"

5 helped 9 back to his feet.

"They are over there."

5 motioned his head in the direction of the two missing stitch-punks. 21 was out cold laying on her side on the medical tent's floor, and 7 was in the same condition, with her back leaning against the medical table. 9 looked at 7 then at 21.

"They knocked each other out?!"

5 nodded his head, and let a small chuckle escape his voice box.

9 walk over to 7 and starts patting her cheek gently. 7 doesn't respond, so he moves to 21 and does the same to her. 9 get the same lack of response.

"Yep, they're knocked out. Do you hear that? I think that's 1's bell!" said 9

The male stitch punks stop what they are doing to listen for gentle sound of a bell.

Jiggle, jiggle.

The stitch punks' eyes widen. They are looking around quickly to find a place to hide 21.

"There is a cloth pile you can put 21 in. I will make up a story to explain how 7 got injured." Said 2.

5 and 9 quickly grab 21 and hurry her over to the cloth pile. They gently place her in the pile and cover her, while 2 hide most of 21's belongings out of sight, except for a human pendent with a silver chain.

"Quick, put 7 on the table and work on her injuries." Said 2 softly. 5 nods and does what he is told. A minute later, an ancient stitchpunk walks in. His bright red cape moves with him. He looks round the room.

"I heard fighting coming from here." Said 1.

"There is no fighting go on in here. You must be hearing things" Said 2

"I am not hearing things! I know you are hiding someone in this workshop and I want to see who you are hiding!"

1 is on the prowl in the workshop. He is knocking stuff over with his cane. No one dare stop 1 because of 1's body guard, 8. 1 saw something in the cloth pile stir. 1 moves closer with caution. Something jumps out the pile and lands right in front of 1.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! IT'S THE BEAST!!! 8!!!" Screams 1.

1 runs out of workshop, screaming. 21 raised an eyebrow, and then pause as she hears 9 calls out her name. She turns towards 9 just to see him throw her weapon at her. She catches her weapon with one hand. She hears a noise behind her. She turns around just in time to use her staff part of her weapon to block a giant blade. Her arms are shaking as she tries to hold her ground.

"I must pull back! I can't hold my ground for long with this guy!"

She runs backwards with difficulty. 8, the giant, swinging his blade at her, as she dodges and parries his blows. 8 pulls his blade back to swing and 21 took the advantage of this to repeatedly strike his body. She uses her moon shape blade to try and sweep him off his feet. Instead, the blade clashes against his left ankle. 8 takes advantage to stomp on her moon blade and grabs her.

"Let me go or else!" growls 21.

She is wiggling in 8's hands. She must get free.

"Let's see how much pain you can handle!" Thinks 21as she gives one of 8's joints a sharp kick.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!!" screams 8.

He flings her across the room. She slams into one of the tents' sides. She very quickly gets back on her feet. 8 throw one of his two blades at 21, but she quickly gets out of the way. The blade creates a hole in the tent. 21 run for the hole with 8 in pursuit. She suddenly stops, and turns around to face 8 very quickly with her arms shielding her face. The sunlight reflects off her metal forearms and reflects in 8's eyes. 8 is blind for a couple of seconds, but that all she need. She grabs the first thing she sees and uses it to attack 8.

After the fifth blow, 8 swat her away. She land on her two feet and breathing hard, body shaking from tiredness. 21 blinked her optics staring at 8 as he swayed from side to side. She could tell that he was just as exhausted as she currently was, which gave her an advantage. Suddenly, 8 came running straight at her, with his huge clothed body. She stiffened then jumped onto his enormous figure and back flips elegantly off his back before he plowed into the side of the wall. 8 grumbled a few words then turned to face the exhausted 21. His vision was beginning to become fuzzy. 21 stood where she had landed. Almost all of her strength was gone, so the next attack would decide the winner.

"You are full of surprises." 8 admits "How are you still standing?"  
21 smiles.  
"There's more to me, than meets the eye." 21 responds "Now make your move."

8 smiles as he charges. 21 remain in her place. When 8 got very close to her, she throw a lightning-quick punch at his jaw, putting all her strength and body weight into that punch.

The punch knocks 8 out and both falls to the ground. Exhaustion finally overwhelms 21. The last thing 21 sees before she passes out is a worried 7 running to her.


	3. bad dream and possiable new home

21 is in a dark room. She feels like she been in here many times before. She is unarmed and don't have her helm with her. She feels naked without her gear. However, she does feel something hanging around her neck and recognize the familiar coolness of the tarnish sterling silver and the smoothness of the two stones that on the pendent. The pendent somehow fits her neck and she hears someone breathing behind her. She spins around to see who it is, but sees nothing. Suddenly, strong arms grab her from behind. 21 struggles to break the grip but the grip is too strong.

"Let me go!!!!" She yells

She wiggles in the stranger's arms. The arms are holding her in a tight but yet gentle embrace.

"66 is that u?!" ask 21 as she continues to wiggle.

21 waited for a reply, until one finally came. She hopes it's not her lover. 66 knows on how to play on her weaknesses.

"It's been way to long beautiful. I am glad you came back" 66 stroked 21's arm lustfully, but she ignored it.

"What the matter? Can't speak?" he asks.

She can't give her love to this monster. A warrior for the light side can't fall in love with a warrior for the dark side. 66 will never come to the light. 21 ripped her body out of his grasp and tried to back away, only to collide into his stiff burlap body. She turned around and looked at him in surprise. A handsome, tall, muscular, and deep black stitch punk with gentle eyes is looking back at her. 66 let a devious grin creep onto his face,

"Like what'cha see 21?"

She began to back away from him once again, but he was too fast for her. One second she was a pencil's length away from him, and the next he was face-to-face with her. His big, powerful hands rested on her hip joints, and stroked them gently. 21 almost let out a whimper of satisfaction. 66 smiled down at 21 with unreadable optics. This was going to be easy.

"Stop it please." 21 mutters

"Why?"

66 continues to stroke her and plants kisses on her neck and shoulder as she tries to fight the feelings that 66 is causing. She must get away from this stitchpunk. She is wiggling and trying to get away from him. He pins her against a wall.

"Get off me." She growls

"Make me 21. You are not getting away from me this time."

"Get off me or else you will get kicked!" 21 growls

66 smiles as his legs intertwine with hers. "What you got left dear? You can't kick me. Hah!"

21 smiles

"I got this!"

She slams her face against his. He releases her in an attempt to relieve some of the pain before she knees him in the Stomach, hitting major gears, causing sparks to fly out of them. 66 winces as waves of pain rack through his body.

66: AHHH!!!! 21!!!

21 lays on the ground daze for a few seconds, but spring to her feet. She tries to move away from 66's big, deep, black body. She hears chuckles in the room as she runs.

"Where u thinks you are going my love? I am not done with you!"

21 didn't see or hear him coming. He jumped and landed on her in one swift movement. She continued to struggle as he flipped her over and straddled her. 66'S big lean black body pressed down against 21, causing her to stiffen.

"Your not getting away this time 21" 66 intertwined his leg with hers and made sure she couldn't kick between his crotch. That was one thing he wanted to avoid.

21 tried to squirms free, but it was no use. 66 is almost twice as tall as her and his weight surpasses hers. She was in for it now. She is beating and scratching at 66. He pin 21's hands with one hand and smiles charmingly at her.

"There no escaping this time 21. You and the pendent are mine!"

"I will never be yours!" she sneers

66 smiles as he pushes forward and sharp pain mixed pleasurable feelings fills her.

"Now you are mine and now time to make you one of us now."

His evil smile is on his face. He has the pendent in his left hand. The two stones are glowing black.

AHHH!!!

21 sat up, and is shaking. This is the twentieth time she dreams of her lover since her escape the Dark Stitchpunks and machine base with the help of her human friend Taylor. Taylor is her creator and her first friend. She was there when 21 woke up. How she miss her!

"I see that you are a wake 21." Said an ancient voice

21 turn around to see 1 and 8 looking at her. She don't like the looks

"I want everyone in the throne room now!" Yells 1.

21 hear footsteps coming towards the throne room. Familiar faces enter the room: 2, 5, 7 and 9. Behind 7 was two cute twin dolls looking at her curiously.

"21 is part of the dark stitch punk tribe. S-"

21 interrupt him.

"That is not true! The dark stitch punks travel together in a group or groups. They will also have a machine with them! The big guy would be in much worse shape if I was part of that tribe!"

"1, she was alone and we saved her from the cat breast. Give her a chance" Said 7.

1 looks at 7 and 9. 7 and 9 look bad at 1.

"Fine, but I still won't change my opinions on her. Don't leave her alone for a second and at night; bring her here to the throne room for me and 8 to watch her."

21's face held an unreadable expression. 5 looked down at her with worry in his optics.

"This isn't fair, why should she have to be locked up just because she was in the shadow tribe?! She clearly means no harm! I mean we found her being attacked be a machine. If what she says about the shadow punks having machines is true, then why was it attacking her in the first place?!"

7 and 9 kept silent as 5 ended his speech.

1 glared at him, then smacked his little cane on the ground causing the bell to jingle.

"You are a fool! How do we know that she wasn't just acting like she was being attacked?! Hmm? If she still was with the shadow tribe, maybe she is trying to trick us so that they can come over here when we least expect it. We are out numbered and defeated because we believe this new comer!"

He turned to face 7,

"And don't think that you could take them on your own 7." She turned her face away staring at the ground.

21 blinked her optics then looked up at 1.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll prove to you that I can be trusted." 1 smiled at her then looked at the rest of the group.

"There you have it. The decision has been made. 21 I expect to see you here be sunset. And 5..." 5 looked at 1 when fear in his optics,

"I expect you not to do anything stupid." 5 nodded his head slowly, but 9 and 7 where disgusted be 1's remark.

21's voice breaks the silence.

"What the hell?!"

Everyone looks in 21's directions to see her getting catalogued by the twins. They are all over her. 21 try to figure out what going on. One of the twins looked into her eyes with their flashing eyes. 21's optics dilates and dazed look appears on her face.

"3, 4, enough. Come on, let's show 21 around." Said 5

3 and 4 stop what they were doing and smiles. 21's new friends start showing her around her possible new home. 21 look at 5 and 7.

"5 and 7, I am sorry about my behavior earlier. I been alone for a while and forgot how to get along with others. Will you two forgive me? And thank you guys for standing up for me"

"You are forgiven 21 and you are welcome." Reply 7.

"Lets pick up the pace guys, we have show 21 around before she has to head to the throne room." Said 5.

***

1 is sitting on his throne. He is looking at the look the windows. The sun is starting to set. Suddenly he hears running and panting. The noise is getting closer to the throne room. 8 get in front of 1 with his hand on one of his weapons.

"Slow down 21 or else you will… trip" Called out 5.

21 flies into the room and land in a heap right in front of 8. 8 looks at 1 and 1 gave 8 the sign to remove her belongings. He jerks the helm off her head and tosses her a side to get her weapon.

"Easy! What you trying to do, kill me?! Is this how you usually treat guests around her?!" demands 21 as she get to her feet.

"Not usually 21, but theses are dark times and safety is the biggest concern. One can't be too careful. I hope you can understand that. 8 is very protective of me, and is rough with the others, not just you. You cold?" ask 1 as he notice she is starting to shiver.

"Yes, I am cold sir, may I have a bla- thank you 5. That very sweet of you." Said 21 as 5 wrap her in a blanket.

5 quickly leave the throne room and heads back to the sleeping quarters that he shares with 2 and 9. He hopes that 21 won't join 1 because 7 and 21 are evenly matched in combat skills. They both knock each other out cold!

8 is lighting a fire for them. 21 is exploring the throne room under 8 and 1's watchful eye. 1 notice that 21 is almost built like 7 but 21 have a slightly longer neck , her forearms and forelegs are metal and the same thickness of her upper arms and upper legs. He even notices how light reflect off her metal parts of her body.

"She could be very useful to me. With her, I may be in full control of this tribe again!" Thinks 1 with a smile.

"21, you may stay with us. All I am asking in return is for you to follow the rules and do your part in our tribe." Said 1.

"I will follow your rules, 1." Said 21. "To a degree," she secretly added in her mind.

Something in moving in a dark corner catches her attention. Her body automatically tense up.

"That is 6, you don't need to worry about him." Said 1.

A stripped doll comes out from the shadows and looks at her with mismatching eyes. 21 approach him. Whatever light is in the throne room, it gleams of her metal parts. 8 sees an another chance to get another pay back. He sneaky trips her and then step on her arm.

"Get off my arm! You are too heavy!" Growls 21.

"Enough, stop being rude to her. It is time for all of us to retire." Said 1.

21 looks round the dim room for a place to sleep. A soft voice behind her nearily made her jump. She turn around and sees 6 close up.

"There's room in my cranny. It's going to be a cold night." 6 repeated.

" Ok. Thank you 6."

She follows him to his cranny as the throne room's lighting is dimming.

***

5 is shivering from the cold. He gave his only blanket to 21. His room mates are looking at him with concern.

"5, you can share my bed with me." 9 offers

"Are you sure? I don't think the bed is big enough for both of us."

9 gets in the bed first and then 5. 5 is cold and shivering. He snuggles up against 9. He is starting to feel warm and his optics are starting to close. 21's face is close to his and he has an impulse to kiss her. He grabs her and locks lips with her.

THUD!

5 is pushed out of the bed. He moans as he opens his eyes. 2 and 9 are looking at him.

"Why you kissed me?!" ask 9.


	4. search party, new friend and new foe

"WHAT!?" Shriek 75, a dark stick punk .

"We...lost her." Reply the lead scout.

75 look at the speaker's face. She raise her hand and slash at the scout's face, her delicate -looking but sharp clawed hand rips the burlap on his face. They are shaking in fear. Not many survive 75's wrath if you failed her enough.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screams the wounded scout.

"What did I say about 21?" demands 75

"Grab her and return her back to base?" ask another scout

"And?" questions 75 with one of her stitched eyebrows raise.

"Don't return without her."

"Then what are you doing here?!"

The scouts' eyes widen. They scramble to their feet, nearly tripping over each other as they try to get out of sight. 75 sigh.

"We need to train the scouts more effectively." She says. "66, why don't you let me train them to obey orders?" 66 look at her. He shakes his head

"You are too rough."

"You are too gentle." Replies 75

66 smile. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. She does not fight him. His mouth is close to hers. "I know what I am doing. We don't want 21 get kill by their roughness."

75 shook her head. "We can handle the pendent without her."

Her mouth barely touches his when he moved away. 75 growls; she hates it when he does that. He smiles at her.

"I have something I must do. I can't tell you what it is."

"New plan on how to recover 21?" asks 75

66 smiles as 75. He loves to make her guess. He leaves the room quickly before she grabs him.

***

A chest nut brown stitch punk with wild, mean, crazy, mismatching eyes is drawing something on paper with her pen nib fingers. Visions of 21, her new hiding place and possible friends and allies fill 44's mind as she draws. The picture she is drawing is a run down church with Moon Blade, 21's weapon in the right hand corner with nine dots around it. She looks at her drawing after her vision is over.

"Ah, I see that you finished the drawing." Said 66's voice.

She turns around to see 66 smiling at her. She clutches the drawing in her hand and holds it close to her body.

"Give it to me 44. NOW!" Growls 66.

Normally 44 would hand over her drawings to 66, however this time is different. 21 is 44's first and only friend. 21 even offered her to take her with her when she escapes. The lest she could do is to try to keep her safe. 44 inch her way toward the fire hearth in the middle of the room.

"Don't think of it!!!"

44 toss the drawing towards the dancing flames. 66 runs to save the drawing and snatch the drawing before the flames could touch the paper. He opens up the paper and looks at the drawing.

"So 21 is hiding in a church! Time to flush her out. You 44 are coming along! Time to saddle the runners."

44 struggles as 66 and some scouts walk to the stables. 44 can hear the blood-curdling screams erupting from the runners themselves.

66 leave 44 with his scouts while he goes to retrieve the runners. 44 waits then hears a loud "Bang" come from inside. Moments later 66 come out with 2 runners who are glaring at her with hatred. They have a skeleton of a dog with an ax for a tail. Their eyes glow innocently but they can become lasers if the runners want to activate them, 44 notices the difference in he two runners almost immediately. The runner to 66's left is armored with thorns across its face and copper plating as its armor. The other runner to his right is different, with bigger and sharper thorns across its face, only with pitch black steel plating and a little bigger in size as well. Both of them resemble steeds and are probably the size of medium sized dogs.

44 winces as 66 grab her sternly and host her up onto copper runner. The scouts look at her uneasy and had their hands on their weapons. The lead scout takes the reins. They are waiting patiently for 66 to take lead.

"Let's find 21 and bring her back. 44 will help us." Said 66 as he looks at her on his runner.

The two runners take off. The little copper runner gallops hard to stay with the pace of the black one. Nearly all of it's' passengers are struggling to stay on the saddle. 44 is the only one that has some riding experience.

"Here's is my chance to get away and warn 21!" 44 think as she looks at the struggling scouts. She very quickly shoves off the scouts off the back of the runner, quickly grabs the reins and guides the runner west in a new direction.

***

6 jerks awake. He takes a deep breath as he tries to calm himself. A gentle sigh is heard and he looks down to see 21 snuggling against him. She looks so peaceful. Suddenly his body froze and images of a crazy, mean looking stitch punk riding a machine. They are heading towards their home!

21 wake up to see 6 in a trance. She lightly touches his shoulder. She sees what 6 sees: 44 ridding on a runner.

"That 44, my friend. She's a seer like you. I got to go out there and meet her!" explains 21.

"You crazy?!"

21 moves to head towards the door, suddenly something sharp grabs her arm. She

looks at see what it was; it was 6's hand.

"It too dangerous for you to be alone out there and you can't be by yourself."

"Come with me then."

"I can't"

"You want to be coop here for the rest of your life? We can go get the other and go out to greet 44. 6, can you take me to the others?"

6 look around. He is gripping his key firmly.

"8 is by the door,21!"

"Is he a light sleeper? Don't worry, I will protect you."

6 look at the sleeping 8 worriedly. 21 reach out and squeeze 6's shoulder gently. 6 finally gives in, he always wanted to get back at 8.

6 and 21 approach the brute with caution. 8's chest rises and falls as he seems to be in a deep rest cycle. 21 lets a grin come onto her face, showing that a magnificent idea has just come to her thoughts. She looks at 6 mouthing something to him, but he doesn't get the message and just stares at her with his mismatched optics. 21, looks around for an idea to tell 6 about her plan, but decides is futile. So she disappears suddenly causing 6's mechanical heartbeat to rise in anticipation. A sudden noise from behind him causes him to turn and hold his breath. 21 put her hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling out in surprise. She slowly puts a finger to her lips then notices 6 relax, then she hands what she found to him.

6 stares blankly at the long piece of rope 21 had just handed him then looks back up at her likes she's crazy. 21 instantly defend her plan,

"Well I thought we would leave a little gift for him to find in the morning, you know..."

6 nervously smiles then gets to work wrapping 8's arms together then his feet. They attach him to an old wooden post with the rope then use all their remaining strength to lug up the humungous stitch-punk so that he's swinging in the air like he was the kill of the day, with his arms and feet tied up to the wooden post. After they finish, 21 and 6 carefully step down the platforms, and look back up at 8, who is swinging back and forth slightly.

"Well that couldn't have gone any better!" 21 look down at 6 who is fidgeting with his hands and smiling up at 8. The giant is sleeping soundly as he gentle spins.

"Let's get you to the others, 21. We have no time to waste." Says 6.

21 nods and follows 6 out of throne room.

***

5 scan the Emptiness with his telescope. He is adding more to the map of the Emptiness until he thought he saw movement in the distance. He moved the telescope to where he thought he saw movement. He saw a new beast: the beast have a skeleton of a dog with an ax for a tail. It has bright green "eyes." The body was covered in copper plating and the dog skull has some sharp thorns across its face.

"I must warn the others!"

5 hurriedly put the map of the Emptiness away. After the map is safely put away, 5 rush towards the staircase. He was in such a hurry; he fails to notice 9's light staff was in his way. He trips on the light bulb part of the staff and tumbles down the steps, with the staff right behind him.

***

6 and 21 found 7 and are heading to the watch tower. As they got closer, they keep hearing loud thuds. When the group got seven feet from the stairwell, 5 tumbles out of the staircase and knocks everyone off their feet. 7 is the first to recover. 7 look down at 5 with a smirk,

Walk much?" 5 look up at 7 and sees that she's just being sarcastic decides to let it go but her smirk remains on her face.

"What is so funny 7?" 7's smirk grows deeper then she holds up her hand to cover her mouth, to help her from laughing hysterically. 5 look around and catch 6's optics.

"What is she laughing about?" 6 just fiddles with his hands while hiding a soft smile on his face as well. 5 started to get annoyed.

"Will someone just tell me wha-" 5 stops mid-sentence as if processing something then begins looking desperately around the room with his optics.

"Where's 21?!" He looks up at 7 who merely just lift a hand then points down to the ground. 5 look at her with confusion,

"What is that supposed to mea-!!!" 5 instantly get off of 21 and she breaths in a sharp breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" 5 quickly helps up 21 then proceeds to pat her off, all the while when 7 is on the ground rolling around laughing her rear off.

"HAHAHA!! That was priceless!!! " Laughs 7 as she tries to catch her breath.

6 saw 9's light staff lying on the ground. He picks it up.

"There's my light staff! Where you found it 6?" ask 9 as he comes out into view.

"5, tripped on it."

"Guys, we need to go find 44. She is on a runner." Said 21.

"Does the runner have an ax blade on the end of its tail, metal plating and a dog skull?"

"How you know what a runner looked like?"

"I saw it. We better hurry before the runner gets closer!"

"Way a head of you!"

With that, 21 runs head with 5, 6, 7, and 9 running after her.

***

44 keeps looking over her shoulder as she checks to see if 66 is still following her. The landscape appears to be empty. She hopes that she finally got him off her trail on her eightieth try.

"44! Where are you?!" Said 21's voice somewhere in the vast emptiness.

44 looks around her but did not see 21. She gave the plated armor two sharp taps, signaling that she wants the runner to rise on its two hind legs. The beast obeys, balancing its weight on its hind legs after 44 climbs up onto the skull. She looks around but saw nothing.

"Where is she?! WHOA! What is it?!"

44 suddenly hear noises coming towards them. She knows that she must get back into the saddle before she gets throw off when the runner takes off. Something is shining thirty feet away. It spooks the runner and it took off with 44, who mange to cling to one of the neck bones to keep herself from flying off. However, after awhile her grip is starting to weaken.

"Slow down damn it!"

Her grip finally slips. 44 is flying in the air. She crash into 6 and both land in a heap.

"44! Are you ok?!" yells 21 as she runs over

44 moans. She looks dazed and stunned. She felt something moving under her.

"Will you get off me?" Said a voice that under her.

"You are on top of 6, 44. Can you please get off him?" ask 21.

"Sorry 6."

She gets off him and grabs his hand and yanks him up. She is being gentle while she brushing him off with the back of her hands

"We better get back before 1 finds 21 and 6 missing. 8 will whip us!" said 5.

21 and 6 laugh loudly. The gang looks at them funny. They don't understand what so funny.

"8 is 'hanging around' at the moment. We don't have to worry about him." Said 21.

44 is looking around nervously around them. She thought she heard a runner running in their direction. She notices light being reflected off 21 could be seen for miles.

"Can we please talk somewhere safer? He is still out there and is looking for me and you 21."

"Roger, 5, 6, 7 and 9, I have to tell you guys everything. I am going to tell you all about it on the way back."

***

66 is running his runner through the emptiness. He is cursing under his breath. He completely forgot how wild, and unpredictable 44 can be.

"I swear I will find you, 21 and the pendent. Your seer powers will not protect you from my wrath!"

He was about to turn his runner in the direction of the base but light being reflected off something shiny in the distance. The light seems to move around. A smile appears on his face.

"I gotcha now 21!"

He rides off towards the source of the light. He may not recover 44 but he is going to recover 21.

***

"Let me get this straight, you are the last of the other good stitchpunks. Both your tribe and the dark stitchpunk tribe were brought to life by a pendent made by your friend and creator, Taylor. The pendent was stolen, some humans and your tribe was sent to get it back. Only you survived the ordeal?" ask 7.

"Correct. Taylor would have survived if she did not give up the rest of her soul to the pendent, but she knew she die one way or another. Before she did it, she told me that I and other of pure heart can truly use all of its powers. What wrong 44?" ask 21 as she notice 44 sudden change in behavior.

"It's him! He is almost here!" Said 44 as she looks around as she moves faster with 21 in tow.

"Who is coming?" ask 5 as the rest of the stitchpunks try to keep up with 44 and 21.

"66, he is a skilled warrior and one of the toughest stitchpunks created." Replies 44.

Suddenly another runner leaps over them and lands in front of them. The black steel-plate armor gleams in the sunlight. Its slim ax tail is raised over its head, ready to strike on its rider's command. The rider is smiling down on the group he found. He mostly looks at 21.

"Grab her." Command the rider.

Guys, I need a little help on this. You can help me by leaving reviews on the chapters. Please tell me what you want added into the story or how to improve it. I want to thank Tantopat for helping me edit my chapters and Pronzo for lending me some crazy ideas. Thank you guys for your help. Remember, the more reviews I have, the quicker I can whip out the chapters. 


	5. Lover vs admirer and confience gain

"No, you not getting 21!" said 5 as he shoot metal 'arrow' from his crossbow. The metal 'arrow' hits the runner in its left eye. The beast roars in pain. It glares hatefully at 5 with its good eye. The good eye starts to glow.

"You are a dead guy now!" Said 66

Green light shoots out of the eye and heading towards 5. 5 dodge out of the way. The other stitchpunks are away from 21 and the runner saw its chance. It snatches her in its mouth and run.

"HELP ME!!!"

"21!"

The stitchpunks are chasing after the runner but losing ground. However the beast stumbles and trips every now and then; but still way ahead of the stitchpunks.

"We need to find my runner. We can't catch up this way! " Pants 44 as she tries to catch her breath.

"Then it takes longer to find her again." Said 9.

"I know, but my plan is worth the risk. The runner is now relying on 66 to be its second eye. I don't think he's going to be much help to his runner. Let's start looking for my runner. The sooner we find it, the sooner we will find 21."

***

66 smiles as he looks at his prize. He snaps his fingers and the runner slowed down to a walk and tosses 21 in the air over its head.

"AHHH!!"

She braces herself for impact against the steel plate-amour but something catches her. She opens one optic to see what caught her: it was 66.

"Hello my pet. Are you happy to see me?"

"Don't 'my pet' me! I am not happy to see you!"

He smiles at her as she wiggles and squirms in his arms. He tightens his grip around her so she could not move.

"What are you going to do to me? Where are you taking me?"

"21, I don't want to spoil the surprise or plans. Who says that I am going straight on home?"

***

"7, I think 5 should go get it. It's already spooked enough and this is a scout runner! We don't need you to scare it away after it took us forty-five minutes to find it!" hiss 44 as she see 7's body is ready to spring into action.

5 look at the runner. The beast is nervously looking around as it pawing the ground. Its ax tail swinging side to side. 5 know that he must be careful. He approaches the beast softly.

"Maybe I can approach it in the front, but must be careful."

5 eye the runner's tail and face horns as he makes his way closer to the beast. He's being very careful not to make a sound. He must not startle the beast because if he does, the chances of seeing 21 again will be very slim.

"7 , NO!!"

5 turn around to see 7 charging at the beast. The runner bolts with her at its heels. She lung for the reins and grab them. The runner starts bucking and flailing. 7 is being shaking like a rag doll. She is trying to hold onto the reins. The tail blade is waving around. The runner swats 7 away. She fly in the air and crashes into 9. 9 recovers, find 7 on top of him and her lips touching against his. 9 is enjoying the sight in front him but something interrupts.

"AAHHHHH!!"

The runner is swing it's head around. At the end of the reins is 5 holding on dear life.

"I must grab onto something!!"

He saw that he very close the runner's face and makes a grab for the face thorns.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you."

The two bright eerie eyes look at 5. It screams but 5 holds on as he winces in pain.

"We won't hurt you friend."

The beast seems to relax and calm down. The runner lifts one of its claws up. It grabs 5s, gently places him on its back and hands the reins over to him. He rides the rider over to where the others are waiting.

"Good job 5, I knew you could do it. Don't worry we will all fit on." Said 44 as the runner kneels down to let the other stitchpunks get on. 5 hands the reins over to 44 and let her get in front as he gets behind 6.

"Hang on guys! Run like the wind!"

"Wait! We not re-AHH!"

The runner bolts as everyone, except 44 who have a 6 clinging to her, clinging for dear life as they race to find 21.

***

66 guide his runner to an old building that looks very sturdy. The beast enters the building and then lies down. 21 is confuse on what is going on until she feels her hands being tied behind her back. She starts wiggling and thrashing about.

"Stop resisting!! You are going to fall off the runner!"

21 continue to struggle. She doesn't know what plans 66 have in mind but she won't let him tie her up anymore. She throws herself off the saddle and slams into the ground.

"I hope she did not hurt herself too badly."

66 slide off the runner and walks over to 21 quickly to check on her and finish tying her up. He rolls her over to look her over. She seems ok but a little bruised. He quickly ties her feet together as she moans.

"I warned you 21, but you didn't listen. I can kiss it to make it feel better."

He cradles her in his arms as he strokes and kisses her. He holds her closer to him. She is moaning softly as she opens her eyes.

"Stop that 66."

"I know you like it and love me."

"Keep dreaming creep!"

His smile grows big. 21 gulps, she knows she is trouble when he smiles grows big. His hands start rubbing and massaging her in the right places. Her body is starting to relax and the hidden feelings for him are starting to come out. She is starting to kiss his shoulder. He smiles and kisses her on the mouth. Her heart races, longs to hold, and forgets they are on opposite sides.

66 fail to notices his runner's tense body language: something is nearby. It looks at its master, trying to get his attention.

***

44's runner is galloping hard with stitchpunks clinging to its back as they are being bounced.

"How much longer till we get off this beast?!" ask 9.

"Not much longer, I see 21, 66 and his runner in a building. I think that's the building." Reply 44 as she points to the building that is thirty-six feet in front of them.

The building is growing larger and larger by the second. The runner is trying to run quietly but the bouncing stitchpunks are bouncing on its armor, causing noises. 44 slow the runner down to a walk. They hear moaning inside the building.

"I hope he is just rubbing and massaging her, nothing else! " growls 44.

***

66 slowily starts to seduce 21. He wants to unwind her, but can't take off the binding quite yet. 66 deepens into the kiss causing a great sensation to shiver up his body. He can tell that this is having the same effect on 21 because she to seems to be shivering in pleasure.

He brakes away only for a moment to catch his breath then a evil grin slowly stretches across his face again. 21 is in a complete haze now. Her mind doesn't seem to be working the way she wants it to. 66 leans her up against a rock in a sitting position with her feet and hands still tied up. "Hold still, this wont hurt...alot" is all he says before he leans in and kisses her again.

He resumes rubbing her shoulders the slides his hands down her back ever so slightly until they are near her butt. 21 doesn't resist and another soft moan escapes her lips. 66 chuckles at her response and continues to rub butt slowly. She sqiurms under his touch which just gets him more excited. He begins to kiss her cheek then her chin. He slowly progresses to her neck then her shoulders.

The runner starts screeching causing 66's head to wipe up. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

A metal arrow comes flying past his head by inches and clangs into a piece of rusting metal.

"Bout time you guys got here." 66 snarled as 5 appeared weapon in hand with 7,9,and 44 right behind him.

5 loads another metal arrow on his crossbow. He points it at 66 as the rest catches up.

"Guys, I must warn you about 66. He is a strong and fierce warrior. He very skilled. Don't make A mistake when fighting with him or you will die." warns 44.

"Thanks for the warning." said 7

66 hears a rustling sound behind him. He turns around to see 21 trying to inchworm her way away from him. 7 take advantage of his distraction. She runs quickly and quietly behind him. 66 senses something is approaching, he turns to face his challenger but it was too late.

7 tackle him to the ground. The two of them roll on ground, trying to get the upper hand.

"You are a feisty one, and put up a good fight." comments 66 as he tries to disarm 7.

"I will show you feisty!" replies 7 as she finally rolls on top of him with her spear at his neck.

66 smiles at 7.

"You got me.... not!"

Quick as lightning, he grabs the spear and yanks the spear out of her hands. 7 reach for his weapons but he throws his weapons out of range. 7 back flips out of reach.

"Dear, let's see how you does without a weapon."

He cracks his knuckles. 7 size him up. Sure he may be the same height of 8 but he is more clever and quick than him.

7 and 66 walk in a circle eyeing each as 5 and the group rush to 21's aid. 66 spreads out his fingers then suddenly charges at 7, tackling her at her waist. She hits the ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of her causing her to make a sharp gasp. She struggles to breath then sends a punch into 66's jaw. He stumbles back holding his hand to his mouth as it throbs with pain. 7 gets up and staggers still trying to catch her breath then waits for 66's next move. "You have a nice arm there my dear." 66 chuckles then punch

her in the stomach. She keels over and a look of shock appears on her face. 66 grins then send his knee into her face with a CRACK. 7 doubles over and pants as the waves of pain rack through her body. Her vision begins to become shaky and her head begins to hurt.

"Is that all you got sweetheart?" 66 say with a grin. 7 lash out at 66 with her leg and hits his knee making him hit the ground. "I'm not done yet..." 7 growls before wiping the dirt off her smudged face.66 rolls over backwards and is on his feet in minutes. "You just made my day."

He sends a right punch at her that she avoids with ease. She returns it with a left uppercut to the jaw. 66 dodges it then grabs her arm twisting it behind her back. "To bad...I was having fun" He says teasing as 7 struggles to get out of his grip. His grip tightens

on 7's arm and he begins to bend it further back, more than it was made to bend. She lets a cry of pain escape her lips as she falls to her knees, trying to relieve some of the pressure 66 is putting on her arm. 66 leans over to 7's ear and whispers

"Game over sweetheart." A blinding light hits 66 in the face and he stumbles backwards, dropping 7. "That's enough 66" 44 yells. 66 look up to see 44, 9 and 5 staring at him. "Aww, we were just having some fun." He glares at 7, then 9 steps protectively in front of her.

"Your fight is with me 66" 5 says with his confidence evident in his voice.

"Any last words?"

" No"

66 charges at 5, who is loading an arrow onto his crossbow. When 66 was a few yards away from him, he fires a shot at 66. The arrow hits him in the chest, but it did not slow him down!

" That all you got small fry?! It'll take more than little arrows to stop me!" said 66 as yanks the arrow out of his chest.

5 pulls out a knife from hi quiver. He may be little and weak compare to 66, but he is a mechanic and his tribe's healer. On a positive note, this may good practice to fight 8. 5 let 66 come to him and leap out of way. 66 rolls on the ground and got up.

"Come on patsy! You said you can take me on, but you are dodging me!"

5 feel the girls looking at him. He wants to show them that there is more to him than meets the eye. 5 runs right towards 66, who is waiting for him. 5 dodges 66's waiting arms.

5 flings up his knee and it makes contact with 66's stomach. 66 however ignores the pain and grabs 5 by the face then slams his head to the ground. 5 yelps in pain then kicks up his legs. 66 jumps back then charges at 5. 5 rolls to the side then sends a punch at 66's already brused face. It skids past his optic by an inch then 66 grabs 5's arm. He slams 5 into the dirt once again then makes an effort to kick him while hes down. 5 however is prepared and moves before 66's foot makes contact. 5 grabs 66's foot before it can hit the ground again then musters up all his strength and fling 66's heavy, black body into the air. Then 5 sends a punch straight up and his hand hits 66 in his already throbbing jaw. 66 lands on his feet but staggers back. 5 glares at him, waiting for him to make the next move. 66 rubbed his jaw and inspected the hole in his chest. 66 raised his head then laughed evily "Is that all you got?!" He grabbed a sharp piece of rusting metal then stabbed 5 in the chest above his second button. "Aghh...!" 5 let out a small sound then wrapped his copper hands around the bar. 66 thrusted 5 into the back of a wall with the bar still penetrating 5's form. "5!" 44 yelled. She grabbed a rock then proceeded to run to 5 until 7 and 9 stepped in front of her. "Let them finish, 7 said with sterness in her voice.  
5 locked eyes with 66 who was now smiling triumph. "I thought you said you where going to stop me, but instead here you are at my mercy." His smile turned into a wicked smirk. "I guess you acted all high and mighty for nothing." 5 remained silent. 66 looked for any sign of defeat in 5, and when he found none he began to get annoyed. He twisted the bar farther into 5. "You will never be as good as me, and better yet, you will never be good enough for 21." 5's expression became filled with anger, pleasing 66. "Just accept it one-eye. You have lost." 5 yelled and ripped the bar from his chest. "No!" He smashed the bar into 66's face then drop kicked him to the ground. 66 scerried up reviling a broken optic. He gave a hateful glance over to 5 then to 7 and limped over to his runner.  
"Don't think if this as a victory." He yelled. "This isn't over yet." His runner reaered up and galloped away into the wastelands until he was out of sight. 5 took a deep heavy sigh then fell to his knees before he hit the ground with his optics blacking out.

***  
5 sat up. He finds himself on the surgical table, surround by his friends.  
"What happened?" 5 asked.  
"You challenged 66 and lucky to be alive." said 44.  
"Where is 6, 7, and 21?"  
"7 is hiding 6 and 21 from 1. he is NOT happy that 8 has been strung up like an piñata. 6, 7 and 21 enjoy taking swings at him." said 44.  
1 storms into the room. He is fuming.  
"2 and 5, I need u to make something to get 8 down, NOW!"

" I could shoot him down. " suggest 5.  
" And risk shooting an arrow in him?!" said 1.  
"It will take time for me and 2 to make a device, so he has to hang in there."  
" We need him now! He has been hanging since dawn."  
"AHHH!! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THREE!!!" screams 8.  
The group rush to the throne room.

When they got to the throne room, they found 7 and 21 teasing 8 by twirling him around with 7's spear and Moonlight. The twins are watching and recording this event from a corner of the room. His tormenters have huge smiles on their faces. Everyone had a smile on their faces except 1.

"21! You were behind this or was 7? I trusted you and this is what I get in return?!" demands 1.

"I had to get out to find my friend 44! I did not went alone, 5,6,7, and 9 came with me. I can make it up to you" said 21.

1 smile.

"Indeed you will. Cut him down and untie him." commands 1.

21 looks at 8, who looks back at her with mean eyes. she grabs Moonlight as she runs towards 8's hanging body and leaps into the air when she is a foot away from 8. The silver moon blade is swung and make contact with rope. The blade slice the ropes like butter and 8 falls to the hard ground with a very loud thud while she lands gracefully.

"Will you behave while I untie you?" ask 21 as she watch 8 inchworm his way towards her with angry eyes.

8 does not reply as he continues to inchworm his way towards her.

"Hold still 8. I going to cut you loose."

8 hold stills for her. 21 takes steady aim and makes a careful little swing that cut the ropes. 8's arms shoot out at 21, but it miss her, thanks to her quick movement.

"I watching you big guy." said 21 with a smirk.

"Watch your back. I will get you! I will make you pay!" growls 8 as he get up from the ground

"I too fast for you dummy. I beat you up good last time! I can do it again!"

"Enough you two. It's almost night time! We better get to our rooms fast before it gets too dark to see." Said 2.

***

In the morning

. 21 laughed as the twins held hands and swing each other around. They had come up to her early today with a book that read "dancing" then they sat there and waited for her to respond. That was about an hour ago and now she was teaching them how to dance and to tell you the truth. They weren't too good at it. "what are you guys doing?" the unexpected voice made 21 flinch then turn her head to see who it was. 5, 9, and 7 stood behind her with smiles on their faces.

" I teaching them how to dance. " said 21.  
21 see that 3 is stepping on 4's feet. The twins fall to the ground. 7 and 5 help them back onto their feet. She looks at 9 and 5.  
"What?" 9 and 5 ask.  
" I need a partner to show them how to do it right."

21 is eyeing 9. 9 is clueless on why 21 is looking at him, but 7 catches on. She shoves 5 into 21. 5's body pins 21 to an open book before she could move out of the way. Their faces are so close together that they can feel each other's breath. They stare at each other for a minute.

"Sorry about that, I just drawn to you like a nut to an magnet." Said 5 as he steps back to give 21 her space.

"It's ok. I am not your cushion this time. You care to be my partner?"

"Sure."

"I can teach you as well. Let's start out slow." Said 21.

She takes left hand in hers, 5 looks at her questionable.

" One hand we hold, your hand goes on my waist."

5 obeys, he blushes as he place his other hand on her waist. He feels very nervous.

"It's just me, 3,4,7, 9 and 21 in the room." He said to himself in his mind.

"Follow my lead. Move with me. One, two, three, one, two three." Said 21 as she moves her feet.

5 follow her instructions. He did step on her feet a few times but starting to get the hang of it. He suddenly spins 21 around a few times. 21 laughs and giggles in delight. 9 looks 7.

" Want to give it a try 7?" ask 9.

****

7 looks around. She still a little dizzy from 9 spinning her like a top.  
"anyone seen 3 and 4 went?" ask 7.  
" 7, they may got bored and went back to the library." said 9.

***

4 and 3 is snooping around in 1's room. She remembers seeing an interesting looking item in plain view and would have grabed it if 8 and 1 was not so close to the room. 3 did not want to be here, he scare of what 1 and 8 will do to them if they are caught.

"Sister, please! We must leave before they come back!" pleads 3 to his sister in their language.

"We must find that object. We can take it out to catalog it and 21 can tell us what it is."

Suddenly they hear footsteps and a gentle jingle. 3 grab his sister and start to try to drag her away until he saw something in a corner reflecting light. He rush towards it, grab the object and carry it it in his arms. a long slender handmade link silver chain draged on the ground behind him as he runs. His sister pick up the draging chain and they run off with it. 3 thought he hears a soft humming coming from the object but he check it out when they are in a safe place.

**************

Ideas are always welcome. Tell me your thoughts about this chapter, what would you like see in the next one or how to improve. Remember, the more reviews I have , the faster I whip out the chapters. 


	6. Found!

21 is humming softly as she polish her helm in the library. She felt someone looking at her. She looks around the room, but saw no one. 5 touch one of his buttons as he looks at her.

"You are wild and brave 21. I wish I can be that way." whisper 5 as he moves closer.

"Who is there? Come out! 3, 4 is that you?" said 21 as she looks around her.

She hears no answer and does not see anyone but she remains alert after she thought she heard something. After being ambushed, captured and had to be rescued two days in a row is enough for her.

"I said come out!" Barks 21.

5 come out of the shadows on her left with his hands up in the air. She lowers her weapon. 5 smiles apolitically at her. She put her weapon down beside her.

"Thank you for choosing me to dance with you."

"No problem, I thought you may like to be my partner. You are a good dancer yourself."

5 and 21 move closer to each other with out realizing it. Suddenly they hear running footsteps. Both stitchpunks arm themselves. The twins comes flying into the room and crash into 5 and 21. The wind is knocked out of them and crash into a heap. 4 is the first to recover.

"Everyone ok?!" 4 flickered.

Her answer was moans. She and her brother catalog the dazed looks on 5, and 21's face. 5's and 21's eyes' pupils dilate. 21 gently push 3 and 4 away from her. She notices an object in 3's hands: Taylor's handmade sterling silver pendent. 21 grab the pendent from 3's hands and start looking it over.

"21 is upset. We brought an object to her." Flickers 3

"Maybe, she had seen it before." Reply 4.

"Where the chain?" ask 21.

"Chain?" ask the twins

"Metal links that human wear around their necks." Said 21.

4 remember where the chain is and takes 21 to it. 21 looks at the chain and saw that the little jump ring was broken. 21 sobs as she holds the little jump ring in her hands. 5 tries to comfort her.

"It's just a piece of metal, 21." Said 5.

"Just a piece of metal?! 5, this is the only thing I have left of Taylor, and a same bit of a memory of what life was like before my tribe was killed, before I had to live on my own!"

"2 can fix it!" said 5.

The twins nod. 21 is trembling with sadness and anger but trying to control herself and not lash out at the twins. The twins did not mean any harm.

"All right, I hope 2 is not busy with anything. I forget where the workshop is. Can you take me there?" ask 21.

5 smiles and starts to lead her towards 2's workshop.

***

A tired and wounded 66 is walking his tired, wounded runner. 66 is looking for Taylor's corpse, his marker that he is two and a half miles from home. He spots the corpse's long brown hair waving in the wind.

"Maybe we can rest for a while here. I got to rest my legs." Said 66.

He guides the runner to the body and lies down in Taylor's left cupped hand.

"You would have made a good trade: 21's hand and her power to control the pendent if you hadn't given the remaining part of your soul to the pendent!" scowls 66.

***

Flash back

66 is riding his runner, looking for Taylor and 21. He spots the human 70 yards away. She is taking off her necklace and holds it in front of her oval face. Green and white light come out of her mouth and eyes. The light went into the pendent. The body hits the ground with a thud as the pendent and chain falls.

"Taylor!! NO!!" cries 21.

She runs over to Taylor's face and discovers her eyes are open. Her dead eyes look back her. Suddenly, 21 gather the pendent and chain and make a run for it. The hunt begin, and the runner chases after her. As the runner gets closer to its prey, the stones on the pendent starts to glow. When it was a few feet from it's prey, the pendent spits out a bright shot of light and energy out at the runner.

End of flash back

***

What was that light and energy? Was that Taylor's soul? What other powers does the pendent have and can anyone use it besides 21? Theses questions are racing through 66's head. He must recover 21and the pendent.

"You may be safe now, but I will find you and take you with me. I will get you one-eye!" Says 66 as he gets up.

It's starting to get dark and he knows there are machines that are prowling the land will try to kill him and his runner if they don't make it back to base. He gets off the cold hand and mounts his now rested runner.

They run over the land and they work as a team to try to get home safely. The warehouse ahead is growing by the second. Machines and other stitchpunks rush to get out of their way. 75 is there to greet him.

"Where is 21 and 44?" 75 ask.

66 dismount and look at her.

"I found 21, but she had company. But, I did mange to get her away from them but they rescue her." He replies.

"Was 44 with them? How many you saw?"

"Yes, she helped them rescue 21 and they have the runner. I saw four other stitch punks but they appear to be from a different tribe."

"We will find them easily and we will defeat them."

"How?! They could be anywhere!"

"We will use Sliphers."

"The bat scouts?! Are you crazy?! Have you seen their talons?!"

"I have and calm down. I already hand picked eight Sliphers and let them loose."

"You WHAT?!"

"You need to rest. You seem tired"

"I am not tired. I am ups-"

WHAM!

75 sucker punch him in the face and he is out like a light. The tribe looks at their leader. She is gently rubbing her hand.

"Take him to my chambers. I will see if I can get 21 off his mind."

***

Meanwhile

5 and 21 is talking in the watch tower.

"Enjoying the view?" ask 5.  
21 is staring out at the sky. There are shapes in the clouds.  
"Yes. It's lovely."  
"It's not a pretty as you."  
She blushes and looks at 5. He smiles at her. His smile is so warm and bright, like a ray of sun shine. She places a hand on his chest and smiles at him.

"You are a sweet and very kind soul."

"You are too. You are – what is that?"

5 thought he saw 3 dark specks that are slowly starting to grow bigger. 5 run towards the telescope to see what the things are. The three creatures are bat like, have electric blue eyes, huge razor sharp looking talons and black or brown cloth wings. All three of them are heading towards the tower!

"I must warn the others." Thought 5.

He runs towards the stair case, grabbed 21's wrist along the way and towing her along behind him.

"Why we running, 5?" asked 21 as they ran.

"Machines!" said 5.

***

The Sliphers saw the tower and flies towards it. They spot two stitchpunks in the tower: one brown and one white, heading towards the exit of the tower. The prey is getting away! The Sliphers quicken their pace. Two start assaulting the tower with their talons while the third tries to block the exit with its talons. The exit is now half blocked.

***

7 is near the watch tower staircase when she hears a weird, high pitch screech. The noise startles her for two seconds before she regain her poster. The sound repeated followed by a scream that 7 knows too well.

"I am coming 5! Hold on! Where are you?" shouts 7.

"21 and I are in the tower! One of the beasts' claws in front of the doorway. The other beasts are ripping the tower apart to get to us! Hurry!" cries 5.


End file.
